


Arrested

by MotherOfOompaLoompas



Series: Brothers in All but Blood [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Jason Todd, Arrested Jason Todd, Brothers, Police Officer Dick Grayson, brothers being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfOompaLoompas/pseuds/MotherOfOompaLoompas
Summary: Dick was not expecting to see Jason at the precint. Seeing him in handcuffs was even less expected.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Brothers in All but Blood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683295
Comments: 9
Kudos: 482





	Arrested

Walking back to his desk after a coffee break, Dick saw something he hadn’t expected to ever see.

Jason. Handcuffed to a chair. In the Bludhaven Police Department.

“Hey,” Dick called to Jake, making sure he couldn’t be heard by Jason, “What’d they bring him in for?”

“Apparently, the guy was speeding and was uncooperative when they pulled him over. Punched a cop.”  


Wow. Jason, the Red Hood, Gotham’s Crime Lord, was being brought in for speeding.

Wow.

There was no way Dick wasn’t going to rub this in his face. Probably not his brightest idea, but this was his little brother. It was his job to annoy him.

“Are you kidding me, Jason. The police brought you in for  _ speeding _ of all things.”

Several officers gave him weird looks for that. Well, he was a performer. Why not put on a show?

“This is my dumb little brother,” he addressed the nearest officer, knowing that the rest of the precinct was paying attention, “The one dubbed most likely to get arrested. I was really betting on him getting arrested for something more grand, though.”

“I’m not going to get arrested, dumbass.”

“Oh, yeah? Is that why you’re handcuffed to the chair?”

“Really, Grayson? You have more siblings? How many are we at at this point?” an observing officer cut in.

“I’ve got a few. Besides, you guys have met Jay before. He just hasn’t been around for a while.” Bludhaven’s citizens made it a point not to take part in Gotham’s drama. Even if they had known Dick was  _ the  _ Richard Grayson, they probably wouldn’t care too much, let alone make the connection that Jason was legally dead.

“Anyway, I can take him from here?” Bludhaven’s citizens were also arguably worse than Gotham’s; even if he didn’t step in Jason would have most likely left of his own accord in the next half hour, and no one would have stopped him.

“Sure.”

Maybe Dick could get some quality brotherly bonding out of this.


End file.
